


Don't Want To Be Anywhere Else

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's managed to talk Bill and Sean into doing him together.  Together as in <em>at the same time</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Be Anywhere Else

Jason starts sweating before they even get started; he's so turned on by the idea he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. If it were someone else, he might be a little nervous, but no; with Bill and Sean, he's just aroused beyond fucking _words_.

"You ready?" Bill growls. He pushes and tugs at Jason, manhandles him until he's lying on top of Sean--and oh, God, Sean's ear-to-ear grin, the way Sean swipes his tongue across his lower lip; that's all just meant to undo Jason, head-to-foot, until he doesn't know which end is up. But then Bill's no slouch in that department himself; the way he feels behind Jason, the way he has a hand on Jason's shoulder and is holding tight... Bill knows how to undo Jason just fine even if Jason can't _see_ him.

"You first," Bill murmurs to Sean, and Sean nods. Both of them are already in condoms, already slick with lube, and so is Jason, but it's going to have to be slow all the same. Sean gets it started, though, easing Jason down onto his cock, getting him open to begin with--and as Jason moves on top of him, as Sean's sure and steady hands _move him_ , he stops thinking of this as means to an end and realizes: _Jesus Christ, Sean's fucking me. Sean's_ fucking _me._

It shouldn't have taken that long for it to occur to him, really, but what the hell; he's a little distracted right now.

He takes a breath when Bill pushes him forward, flat onto Sean's chest, but Sean wraps both his arms around Jason's back and starts kissing his neck, and--oh, Christ, that's something Jason could just keep on feeling forever. Sean's got a good mouth--Jason's felt just _how_ good time after time--and it's good and arousing and almost relaxing, all at once.

And so when Bill slides a finger into him, starts stretching him and getting him to open up even wider, at first all Jason can think is that yes--this is what's meant to happen here, this is exactly how it's supposed to go. He moans softly, squeezes Sean's shoulders, and tries to press his ass back toward Bill's hand.

"Man, you really want it," Bill murmurs. He gets another finger inside--is he up to two or three now? Jason can't tell. "Not that I'm _surprised_..."

Sean chuckles. " _He_ really wants it? What about me?"

"Oh, you want it bad, too, huh?" Bill leans over Jason's shoulder; Jason can feel Bill's breath against his ear. "You want to feel my cock up against yours while we fuck him?"

Jason shudders hard. "Jesus Christ, Bill, don't just fucking _talk_ about it..."

That makes Sean laugh again, and Bill kisses Jason's shoulder before drawing back. "Okay," Bill murmurs. "You both good to go?"

" _Yes_ ," Jason moans; Sean moans something affirmative, too.

And then there's heat--and pressure--and God, the pain is _blinding_ , the pain is _gorgeous_ , it's--it's too _much_ , it's fucking _amazing_ , Bill's got him stretched open until he can hardly fucking _breathe_ \--

"Hang in there," Bill pants, one hand up on Jason's shoulder again. "With you. Right here with you. C'mon. Let us in--let _me_ in, Jason, c'mon..."

"Fuck," Jason pants, clutching at Sean and trying to breathe. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, and Bill gets himself in another inch. " _Fuck_. Fuck... _yeah_ \--"

"Fuck him," Sean growls, and Jason moans out loud. "Bill, _yes_ , God--"

Bill shoves forward, and Jason cries out-- _fuck_ , that's unbelievable--and then the pain shifts, wavers like heat coming off a road on a hot day, and it's _different_ somehow, something he needs to get more of, something he needs to get _closer_ to. "Bill, _more_ ," Jason moans, "just--don't tease, more, _more_ \--"

" _Yeah_ ," Bill growls, and he drives his hips forward and just fucks hard into him, pushes in until Jason's got all of him, until he's got _both_ of them--he doesn't even know _how_ , but he's got them _both_.

"We good?" Bill whispers. He plants a kiss on the back of Jason's neck, so Jason knows he can feel it when Bill nods. Bill nods in return, and then he's moving, and both Jason and Sean are moaning in unison--so damn good, _so_ damn good, Jason's so fucking _full_ and the men wrapped around him are fucking _loving_ this--

"Yeah," Jason growls, and he pushes up just a little, just enough so he can look into Sean's eyes. Sean's wide-eyed and looking _thrilled_ , and Jason can just imagine what it'd be like to be on Sean's end of things--feeling Bill's cock rubbing his, the incredible tightness, watching both of them as their faces go from strain to pain to absolute fucking radiant _joy_. "Oh, fuck, yeah--come on now," Jason pants, "fucking _do_ me!"

"You asked," Bill pants, and then the pain and the stretch are so deep Jason can't think of anything else, of anyone else--there's just him, and this incredible fullness, the amazing feel of both these men inside him. He whimpers, softly, and his ass gives him away before anything else--he tightens up _hard_ and realizes just how bloody close he must be.

"Can't--oh, Christ, can't wait, have to--"

"Just fucking _go_ ," Sean moans, "go on, go on..."

And he does. He feels the slick heat as his cock pulses, as the jets spill out between Sean's stomach and his own, and then Sean's cock is jerking inside him, and Bill's follows--along with Bill's rough grunts and the insistent thrusts into him, the ones that are almost, _almost_ too much.

When it's over, Jason collapses onto Sean, and he feels Bill collapsed on him--they must be cutting off Sean's breath, but no one's complaining.

"You are," Bill murmurs, "fucking unbelievable." He kisses the back of Jason's neck. "Incredible. You know that?"

Jason would like to say _So I've been told_ or _Of course I know that_ , but just now all he can do is sigh out loud and snuggle closer to Sean. It's good enough for Bill, though, who chuckles before gently pulling away and carefully--so very goddamned carefully--pulling out. Jason still winces when he goes, but when it's just him and Sean, it's a little easier; he can take a full breath now.

Sean kisses Jason's jaw and hugs him hard. "Stay?" he mumbles.

It's almost unexpected, the invitation, and it makes Jason feel even warmer than he already did. He nods.

"Don't want to be anywhere else."

 _-end-_


End file.
